


Just A Little Secret

by Cadeauxxx



Category: Hollywood - Fandom, Scarlett Johansson - Fandom
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/M, Oral Sex, big tits, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadeauxxx/pseuds/Cadeauxxx
Summary: Scarlett Johansson and her boyfriend have a date with an old friend. While her boyfriend falls into a drunken slumber, she and her old friend catch up on old lustful times.





	Just A Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story is completely fictional and did not happen. All characters and names are fictional and were made up.

**Pacific Palisades, L.A.**  
  
Wheels turned forward on the big car as it slowed down hitting the road out of the driveway. The BMW was a dark shade of purple, cruising through the streets of L.A. on a Saturday afternoon. Mike sat behind the wheel driving himself out to meet a new friend of his that had invited him over to his beach side condo home. Life was good in times when you had something to kick back on and make good pay within the film industry. For Mike, this was leisure after an important side project had finally been put into work. Right now his car was on its way to hook up with a recent friend of his that he had met last month, Eric.  
  
Mike had been involved in the film business ever since he was 16 years old. Cast as a teen in a soap opera show for his start, he moved his way up as he became older and from having a parent involved in production he managed to land a few roles as he became a young adult. His major break through came at age 23 in a big budget movie he was pushed in from a ruthless agent that forced a big pay day. One film that had been the work of a washed up director striking gold in the twilight of his career. Mike had been cast alongside a girl that would become a major Hollywood starlet in the future. His own career took a turn for the worst from moving out of the spotlight to focus on low budget, 'B' films for some years at a studio called Dream Attack.   
  
Now none of that mattered as the man was pulling his car into the driveway of Eric's condo home. Mike had met Eric just a month back at a small party up town with a few friends. Eric came off as a wild man, a little bit older but full of life. How he was getting in his movies was something unknown, but with Mike having a bad past in recent films, he knew better than to judge. This was going to be a friendly get together for some drinks, at least according to Eric on the phone. Mike pulled his BMW right in the driveway next to a silver Mercedes Benz. Looking over the car as he stepped out and then went to walking to the front door before taking the slow knock. The door swung open seconds later to Eric's delighted face.   
  
"Ah, right on time Mike! Come on in!"   
  
Eric stepped back so Mike could make his entrance into the luxurious condo. His eyes wandered around marveling the beauty of the place. From the background could be heard some stomping noise coming forward and then Eric stepped forward walking him the way and then Mike spoke up.   
  
"So, what's the score for tonight?"  
  
"I'm going to take you out to this nice place I found up the road and we have some drinks as friends."  
  
"How very kind..."  
  
"I am a nice guy, right!?"  
  
From that minute, a figure came down the stairs and now that stomping sound was made clear as it was none other than high heels and a voluptuous blonde haired woman turning to meet Mike's eye.  
  
"Mike, this is Scarlett. I'm sure she needs no introduction..."  
  
His eyes traveled up into the blue hues of the beautiful actress and then he took a step back. A flood of memories washed over his mind in that moment, as all Scarlett did was play things cool.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you..."  
  
"My name's Mike, the pleasure is mine too Scarlett."  
  
She smiled at him, his eyes travelling up every curve of her black dress. She was dressed to kill in all black with a top exposing her heavy cleavage. Eric looked over at both of them and then pointed back upstairs.  
  
"You two can wait on me, right? I have to go upstairs and fetch my jacket."  
  
"It's going to be in the 70's, you really need a jacket, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I gotta look sharp in that place, look at you baby. You look absolutely stunning and I want to match that."   
  
Scarlett laughed at him and then he took off to the stairs leaving the two behind. Scarlett watched him fade up the spiral staircase and then waited till she heard the bedroom door open before she said a word to Mike.   
  
"Well, long time no see..."  
  
"Yeah, I could tell you the same thing. What are you doing here with that clown?"   
  
Scarlett walked back now, going towards the living room as she didn't want Eric upstairs to catch a peep of what they were about to talk about.   
  
"Same thing you are doing, about to go have a drink with him. He thinks he's Mr. Big right now.."  
  
"Well, having a bombshell like you in his bed, I can see why."  
  
Her eyes looked up at Mike's and then she sighed.   
  
"Don't flatter yourself honey...I know it's been a long time, I've missed you."  
  
"Yeah, me too. The way I see it, we should be catching up on old times, forget him."  
  
A smile curved over her lips from his words.   
  
"If it's games you want to play Mike, you've found the right person."  
  
Before he could respond, the sound of feet trotting down the stairs could be heard as Eric was coming down to rejoin them. The two looked away and turned to play down any kind of commotion between the two. Eric had put on his black suit jacket and now turned to Scarlett with a grin on his face.   
  
"Come on, I'm ready to go out."   
  
The two began to walk forward to the door as Mike followed behind them. Once they stepped outside, Eric turned to his new friend with a smile and nodded off to Scarlett.   
  
"Let's take my new car, the Benz."  
  
"Oh that thing, it's a real beauty. I was looking at it before I knocked on the door."   
  
Mike walked to the back passenger door and opened it as Scarlett got in the front passenger side and Eric would be the one behind the wheel. When the doors closed they were ready for what would be a silent short ride to this bar down the road. In this time, Mike had all his thoughts and flashbacks to go over in his head with Scarlett. Why did she have to be here to haunt him? Little did he know that this was killing her inside at the same time, their past history together and knowing what almost was a romantic life with the two of them.   
  
******************  
  
2 HOURS LATER  
  
The entourage of friends made their way into the bar earlier for a time of drinking. Time seemed to drift by rather quickly for one man that downed shot after shot of strong whiskey. The main focus tended to be between the stars that once nearly crossed in what still seemed like a short memory ago. It had been 7 years since Scarlett and Mike had been face to face and now it seemed like they were playing games with one another with small flirts. It didn't matter to Scarlett that she was on the arm of another man here, she knew a player when she first met them and Mike qualified as top class ages ago. Now it seemed he was more experience, though was chasing after lost memories with this coincidence of a meeting.   
  
Mike found his eyes traveling over Scarlett from the table as he looked her over with a sense of concern. She returned the view with a smile. All the small talk so far tonight had been meaningless, all the while Eric took the advantage of being out to trash himself with as many shots as he could handle. Now the close drunken man looked over his new friend and smiled like a shark as he spoke up to noticing impression that Mike and Scarlett appeared to have for one another.   
  
"You two know each other?"  
  
Scarlett smirked and responded before Mike had a chance to shoot his mouth off.  
  
"No. He's simply fascinated sitting at a table with an actress such as me, and having drinks with the two of us."  
  
Eric chuckled now, turning to his date as Scarlett caught his eyes and he leaned over to kiss her lips softly. Inhaling his vodka flavored breath, she made sure that his eyes were closed before she looked over at Mike and gave him a wink. The clear indication that he was playing the game right for another chance to speak. Just all that the man needed to drive him crazy over this woman. Breaking the kiss, Eric went for his glass and then noticed it was empty.   
  
"I'll be...didn't I just order another glass?"  
  
"Yeah, and you drank it down. That was your fourth, so far."  
  
Quirking an eyebrow, Scarlett looked at her man and smirked in a seductive way teasing him. All he could do was smirk back, and then she popped the question that had to be on his mind.  
  
"Want another?"  
  
"Fuck yeah I want one more! What else could it hurt?"   
  
Scarlett laughing at him, and then waved her hand for the waiter that was walking behind their table. Grabbing his attention as he walked over, she went to ordering another round.  
  
"Hey, he wants another shot."  
  
"Nah, it's a waste making you have to bring shot after shot over here. Just bring me a fucking bottle of Hennessy, that's what I want."  
  
The waiter looked at Eric suspicious now, it wasn't an every night request like this for the bottle straight up.   
  
"Sir, you sure you can handle it? That will be $230 for the whole bottle."  
  
"Put it on my tab, I got this."  
  
Eric turned his head as did Scarlett at the surprise from Mike. Both of them shocked before Eric's small disbelief began to form into a shark smile.   
  
"You heard my buddy over here! That's my man! A whole bottle of Hennessy just for me!"   
  
Scarlett looked over at Mike now, as she was sure that this move of his was playing right into the game that she had been laying on him all night so far. She wasn't sure at first if her subtle approach would feed into his temptation of pure lust over her, but she knew something was eating at him right now. She gave him a seductive smile now, preying right onto his soul to know what he was up against as he had finally shuffled his cards into her play now.  
  
"So, Mike...I have to thank you for the free bottle. You need to remind me later, cause I owe you for this one."  
  
"Don't worry about it, favor to you as a new buddy."  
  
"I like that Mike, no one is usually that nice to me. Makes me wonder what you're going to ask for later on."  
  
"I said it was a favor to you, I don't want you to have to give me nothing later on."  
  
"I like this guy, Scarlett. He's real classy."  
  
In that moment, the waiter came over with the tray holding that big brown colored bottle of Hennessy that Eric so desperately desired. Mike grabbed his wallet out of the inside pocket of his jacket and threw down two hundred dollar bills and then three ten dollar ones to add it up. The waiter took it and then gave him the nod up front, and now Mike was cradling his new baby, and Scarlett spoke up.  
  
"Eric, how about we go back to the condo and have these shots in privacy? I think I want to be alone with you..."  
  
Looking over at Mike she finished now.  
  
"And to celebrate our new friend here, Mike for coming along."  
  
Eric looked at Scarlett and nodded, and then back at Mike before repeating the notion.   
  
"Alright, I like the sound of that baby. And you Mike, you deserve a shot for you."  
  
In that instance, he unscrewed the top of the Hennessy bottle and looked over at the other man and went to pouring into the glass until it filled the rim.   
  
"This one is on you!"  
  
In a quick instance, he put the glass to his lips and then drank it down slowly. While his head was arched back and he was swallowing the strong alcohol, Scarlett looked at Mike and nodded her head. He gave a small smile back to her, and she read that note very clear. Turning her attention to Eric now, she giggled.  
  
"Baby, you are an animal with that bottle! I love it!"  
  
Eric sat the glass down and then looked over at his lover and grinned big.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm an animal with this huh? You'll be calling me an animal over something else real soon."  
  
Getting up, Mike patted Eric on the shoulder now and laughed.  
  
"Come on, I'll drive you back home."  
  
The two followed behind Mike now, getting up. Eric was almost stone cold drunk, but Scarlett had his hand and screwed the top back on the bottle before carrying him out by the arm. With Mike leading the way, they brushed through the emptying line that was going in and out of the front door and then made their steps out. The sunlight outside had shifted from the bright baby blue, all the way to a fading orange in the sky. Time had went by back there, and now Scarlett realized the evening hours were soaking in. Mike led them back to the Lexus, and now it was check out time.   
  
"Hey Eric, you got the keys right?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so...just hold on a minute, I think I'm a little slow right now. I know I put them somewhere."  
  
Reaching into his pocket of his pants and digging around slowly, Mike just rolled his eyes as the presentation of a drunk man was made very clear. Scarlett just nodded her head somewhat annoyed when he finally brought them out of his pocket and dangled them up grinning like a stubborn fool as he wobbled around a bit.  
  
"This is what you want, Mike? The keys?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what I wanted."  
  
Snatching the keys out of his hand, caused Eric to laugh childishly, as now Mike was moving to the driver's side as he pressed the button to unlock the car for them.  
  
"You and Scarlett can get in the back. Short trip back to your place, I remember the road."  
  
"No, she can sit in the back. You my new buddy, Mike. I want to sit up front with you."  
  
Mike looked over at Scarlett and then back at Eric to confirm his request.  
  
"You sure, you want to sit up front with me? I mean, I don't mind either way."  
  
"Yeah! Why not? You and me are buddies now! I want to ride up front with my new boy!"   
  
In that moment, Scarlett would have frowned if this was any other man but all she could do was look back at Mike with a big smile on her face. It got her out of having to deal with the drunk idiot slobbering all over her in the back of the car. The way Eric walked out of the bar to begin with, was a clear indication that that the first shot he drank that came straight out of the bottle, would be his last for the entire evening. Mike looked back at her and nodded, and then back to Eric now as he walked back over and opened the passenger door for him.  
  
"Very well, come sit up front with me then buddy!"  
  
"Yeah! You and me, one of these days, we'll be knocking over this town after doing work or some shit, fuck I don't know what I want to do anymore."  
  
The intoxicated man slowly climbed into the passenger side, while Scarlett watched him, making sure he got his clumsy body into the car. With the keys in his hand, Mike went and climbed into the driver's seat and once Eric was put in all the way, Scarlett closed the door and then got in the back seat behind Eric, right as Mike revved up the Lexus to go.  
  
"Vroom! Vroom! I'm a fucking car!"   
  
Scarlett cut up giggling as Eric's wrecked words were sounding more and more incoherent. Mike paid it no attention as he pulled the car out from the parking space and was moving to hit the road now. Eric was slumping over in the seat, resting his head up against the window, as the rest of the drive looked to shift back to a silent pulse if not for the breathing of the three bodies in the vehicle. Outside the window, Scarlett got to view the beach side as the sky kept shifting it's orange colors down darker and the sun was sinking low. She took the silent ride as a way to think back over the situation. The lust between her and Mike so far tonight had reignited old flames. She had anticipated their reunion meeting for all week, and it had come as a surprise to him. She wasn't about to blow this opportunity this time, and the way he had played his cards right, feeding Eric out of the way into a wasted mess, was all the better. Time swept by in those thoughts, and before she knew it, the car was pulling right back into the driveway and coming to a stop.   
  
"Where the fuck am I at!? Damn! I thought I thought i was in some slow car, going to fucking China or something."  
  
Mike spoke up, getting Eric's attention back.   
  
"You're home, buddy...remember? You wanted to come home and finish those shots?"  
  
"Oh yeah! Shots! My big bottle of Hennessy! Wooo! Come on Mike, let's drink this thing down."  
  
"Don't forget about me, honey..."  
  
"Oh no, I could never forget about you Scarlett."  
  
She laughed as she teased him, getting out of the car, and then helping him out of the passenger's seat. Mike got out of the driver's side, and then Scarlett turned over to Eric, putting her hand on his arm.  
  
"Do you think you can make it inside baby?"  
  
"Fuck yeah I can make it inside! Watch me run baby! I can run like a fucking marathon right now!"   
  
Mike went twitching the keys to find the house key, remembering it was the big one with the E letter on it, as he spoke up.  
  
"Wait! Wait! I gotta unlock the door before you run in like like a track athlete."  
  
Scarlett giggled at how the whole situation had evolved. Before she knew it, Mike had raced to the door to beat Eric, and then was unlocking it. Once the door swung open, Eric ran in stumbling, still clutching that Hennessy bottle. Once in, he threw his hands up and shouted.  
  
"Yeah! I'm home now! Let's get some shot glasses and finish this bad boy down, all for you Mike!"  
  
Turning over to Mike, the man sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Where's your bathroom at?"  
  
Scarlett keyed in behind them and then spoke up.   
  
"Down the hall, to the left."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Looking over at Mike, she gave him a nod, giving a silent message that she'd soon take care of Eric. It was a wonder Eric didn't pass out in the car, but here he was. Mike took off down the hall and to the bathroom, she heard the door open, and then she pointed upstairs to Eric, and jumped up in her heels, causing them to stomp loudly on the floor.  
  
"Baby, let's go upstairs! The shot glasses are in the bedroom!"  
  
"Oh they are? I couldn't remember...help me up the staircase baby? God you're gorgeous tonight."  
  
Taking his hand, she moved the hammered man out and went to walking him up the staircase that was right outside the living room. Eric stumbled, and slumped over the staircase once, but with her efforts of pushing on him, he would get back to moving his feet forward and beyond as he slugged his way up. The staircase was short, and led up to the lone bedroom. The long walk came to a halt as Scarlett opened the bedroom door, and stepped back as Eric tripped on in, falling down to his knees.  
  
"Oh shit! I fell down!"  
  
Scarlett quickly turned on the light and then came up behind him and took his hand, trying to help him up, but he seemed down for the count. Sighing, she let go of his hand and watched his body reel over to the left before falling over. She snagged for his arm a second time and watched it fall down once more, just to make sure that she was correct in her conclusion. He staggered a bit and she looked down at him before officially declaring in her mind that he was trashed and done for the night. Looking up from her position, she turned around and went for the door knob, when she could hear the sounds of foot steps coming up the stairs, Mike was out of the bathroom. Meeting Scarlett in the door way, he looked down to see the wrecked body of Eric and then back up his eyes met the busty blonde A list star. Scarlett gave him a smile and stepped forward, speaking.  
  
"He's out for the night. Now it's just you and I, nothing else between us."  
  
Turning out the light with her left hand hitting the switch on the wall, she grabbed the door knob behind her and looked up into Mike's eyes as she quietly closed the bedroom door behind them, locking Eric in the room as a seductive smile formed on her face. Now the tables had been set with just her and Mike and the final moves of the night. Mike breathed in, as he studied her big blue eyes, and then reminded her.  
  
"Yep now it's all me."  
  
"Mmmmhhhmmmm"  
  
Taking his hand, she went to walking him down the stairs now, as the two came down. Her heels clicking and clacking all the way down as she spoke up once more walking Mike out of the hall and to the living room.   
  
"So what are you doing here again, Mike?"

"I could ask you that same question again, you know?"  
  
"Sure you could, but that would be a waste of time."  
  
Facing him now, she moved forward until the busty top of her dress revealing that heavy cleavage was pressing into his chest and then she ran her hands up his face, looking in his eyes.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me anymore. I know you've been wanting to fuck me all night. The way you bought Eric that big bottle and managed to get him to keep drinking when he almost caught onto us knowing each other from the past."  
  
Those words were enough for him, Mike didn't hold back as he reached in and forced a kiss on her lips. Scarlett moaned into his mouth, throwing her arms over his neck as she embraced the kiss and gave more into it, before breaking it, and then he spoke up.   
  
"I've waited years for this, let's do it! Finally!"  
  
Scarlett pulled back and took his hand, stomping her heels forward and then pushing him down into the sofa behind them. Once she pushed him down and had him in a sitting position she looked over him one last time for her hungry prey. She was craving his cock and now she was going to have it, flashing him one last smile with her pearly white teeth, she went down to her knees now and Mike took the hint and went to shuffling for his big leather belt holding his jeans together. Scarlett helped him by unbuttoning his pants and then helping slide them on down to his knees, revealing that big hardened cock for her. She immediately wrapped her frail little fingers around it with one hand and started stroking while her other hand pushed his jeans down to his ankles. Mike put his hands up over his head gazing into the sight of seeing one of the most beautiful and famous actresses in Hollywood on her knees holding his cock.   
  
"It's been so long Scarlett..."  
  
She leaned her head down and then licked the head of his cock before pressing her big puffy lips to it and kissing it audibly. Her big blue eyes looked back up at him now with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Indeed it has, at long last."  
  
Scarlett didn't have to say anything after that. She turned her attention to his throbbing cock in her hand and then brought her mouth down and sucked the head between her lips. Moaning over his shaft, she brought her hand down to the base and then went to slowly sucking her way down his long length. Her big lips slobbered all the way down it, and back as she went to bobbing her head slowly, moaning over the shaft. Mike was moaning as she slowly sucked him into a pleasureful heaven.   
  
"Oh my god, wow!"  
  
She ignored him completely, all her focus was on devouring this hard cock in her mouth. Scarlett started to speed herself up, sucking him into a frenzy as her puffy lips went down all the way to the base of his cock, showing her deep throat skills as the head slammed to the back of her throat. Coming back up, she went back again before coming up for air, sliding her mouth to the head to come off with a loud noise and then spitting on it. She went back down on his cock aggressively, only taking a second to breathe in a break. Mike was in heaven from watching this, moving his hands down from the back of his head as he sat up. The way she was going down on him and bobbing her head up and down on that cock, it was no time before he was going to cum so he felt he should hold her off some how.   
  
"Hey Scarlett?"  
  
Hearing his words, she slowly sucked her way up back to the head before forcing another loud pop, coming off of it and looking into his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, what?"  
  
"Your lips were made for sucking cocks."   
  
Looking down, she spit all over his dick, and then returned eye contact with a smile over her lips.   
  
"You aren't the first person to tell me that."  
  
Wasting no time, she went back down on that cock and sucked it back between her lips, going up and down on it once more as her eyes closed. It had become something of a cliché to Scarlett hearing compliments about her lips. They were big and puffy, and she knew they were a strength of hers for oral skills, just as her buxom body was built for other special things. Mike threw his head back figuring it wasn't worth fighting off the coming orgasm that was going to force his cock to explode between her cock sucker lips. Over and over those lips pushed down and up and up and down. Mike finally knew his time was short, and there was no way she couldn't feel that cock pulsating between her lips ready to blow. He put his hand down on her head to push her down and hold her there.   
  
"Fuck, fuck, FUCKKKKK!!"  
  
Scarlett moaned as his warm substance went pumping into her mouth from his cock. She moaned over the shaft while her jaws were filled in a lake of semen. Mike continued holding her there, panting as his load had been blown in Scarlett's mouth. Her eyes opened and looked up at him teasing him further as she seen his face all curled up as he released. Moaning over his cock one last time she withdrew it from her mouth and leaned up showing him the mess he made over her tongue and oral passage. With the smack of her lips together, she closed her mouth and then swallowed it down. Mike moaned from the image of his beautiful friend swallowing his load. Scarlett's eyes looked up at him as she started to lift herself up from her knees.  
  
"Well, you're naked and I'm not. Help me get this dress off, big boy."   
  
Mike offered his hand to her in which she gladly took as he pulled her up standing before him. His hands went right to the sides of her body as she unzipped the back of her dress and slowly went to pushing it down. Using his hands, he pushed her dress all the way down her body as she stepped her big heels out of it revealing herself in just a black matching thong, no bra to hold back her magnificent huge breasts. His eyes instantly went glued to them as he ran his hands to touch them for the first time. A grin formed over her face while she leaned over him and he pressed his mouth up against her right tit, licking over her nipple as he squeezed both her breasts. Scarlett moved up on her knees on the couch, to give him a better position to lick and suck on those glorious tits.   
  
"Oh yeah, get 'em nice and wet Mike."   
  
He didn't reply, she just giggled teasing him throwing her hair back. When Mike moved his face from over her tits he pushed her back over the sofa and she landed on her back, laughing kicking her big heels up. He brought his head down to her thong and grabbed it between his teeth and went to sliding it down. Scarlett laughed as she leaned up to watch him. He moved up to stand up with his cock sticking straight up as he finally pulled the thong off her left heel.  
  
"Oh Mike, I forgot how crazy you can be!"   
  
"I didn't forget how much I've wanted to see this body!"   
  
They both laughed together, while Mike had stood up on his feet to see her shaved pussy waiting for him. She was dripping wet, hungry for some attention to her loving cup. He leaned back down on his knees and placed a kiss at the inviting lips. Scarlett moaned, throwing her hand down to sink her fingers into his hair as he started to lick her. Gasping for breath while she threw her leg back over the couch.   
  
"Ohhhh get it Mike, eat my pussy, mmmmm!"  
  
His attention was focused just on her lovely snatch, slithering his tongue in and out of the hole. Scarlett took her hands and ran them up to her big busty tits, squeezing them as she started to play with her nipples between her fingers. Mike just wanted to get her motor running for a bit, to force her to yearn for his touch. His eyes looked up at her and he could see her forehead from the way she was teasing him playing with her breasts. Over and over his tongue slithered in and out of her slowly like a snake, while the big mounds of flesh in her hands were teasing him to the point he couldn't take it anymore. He leaned up, and looked at her as he stood up.  
  
"Get over here baby, I gotta play with those tits right now!"   
  
Scarlett bust out laughing as she looked up at him. Was this her intention to tease him to death with her epic breasts in her hands? Possibly, she'd never admit it to his face. Mike placed his foot up on the couch and then she came climbing off down to her knees where his big cock awaited her, dying for attention from her mouth. She ran her hand up the shaft getting a grip as she looked up at him grinning and took it into her mouth again for a quick suck. Scarlett moaned over the shaft before slowly rising up with another pop noise and then looking up into his eyes.  
  
"Do you know how long I've wanted to have your cock?"   
  
While it was true of the matter that they had waited years to have one another, those words were just enough to drive Mike into a frenzy to take control. He curled up her golden blonde hair up in his hands and took a grip of her head and pushed her down on his cock, forcing her mouth to engulf the entire thing. The man felt a triumph at that moment, to see this loving woman take his cock all the way till her big lips were at the base. He held her there for a whole 20 seconds until she gagged and choked up and then he released her. Scarlett slurped her way off with a few strings of saliva dangling from her open mouth as she looked back up at and spit all over his cock. The excess of her spit flowed down over her tits, and then Mike grabbed his pole, and swung it as his hand went up to her shoulder.   
  
"Get it between those big tits for me baby, oh yes. I want to feel those things around my dick."  
  
Scarlett wasted no time putting her hands up on her epic breasts just as Mike slid his dripping wet pole between them. She looked up in his eyes as she pushed her breasts together around his cock, ready for big action.  
  
"Mmmm, what are you gonna tell me now, Mike? My tits are made for fucking?"   
  
Mike laughed as he looked down at her, holding his hand on her shoulder as he was ready for this. If she was teasing him about the comment earlier he wasn't going to disappoint with a response.   
  
"Yes they are! Now tell me Scarlett, am I the first person to inform you that your tits were made to be fucked?"  
  
She shook her head with a smirk. No way was she going to give in and please his ego when she could tease him into a frenzy.   
  
"Nope! You're far from the first man to tell me that, now get 'em Mike! Fuck those titties!"   
  
That's all the words of encouragement she needed to drive him into a fit of bucking his hips and forcing his cock to glide between those beautiful breasts. Scarlett kept her grip on her massive beauties, as his cock drove forth. She looked down and made sure to spit on the head as it poked up from the cage that she created with her flesh. Returning eye contact, she teased him with her dirty words.   
  
"Oh yeah, just like that...Mmmm, fuck my titties!"  
  
Mike brought both his hands now to hold her shoulders in place as he continued to thrust, bucking his hips wildly as his cock continued to drive between her lovely cleavage. She almost had lost her grip between her hands but he kept her locked in place, as Scarlett's eyes looked back up at him.   
  
"Oh yeah, you like that, don't you? Fucking my tits like an animal, oh yeah!"  
  
He ignored her words, continuing as he started to pump his cock harder between those lovely breasts. Scarlett's eyes looked up at him almost laughing as she got louder in her slutty speak.   
  
"You waited all these years to fuck these titties, didn't you Mike?"   
  
"Oh god, you know I did baby!"  
  
Finally, she had forced it out of him as he thrust between her tits harder and faster than before. Scarlett leaned her head down, poking her tongue out to try and catch the crown of his cock each time it poked up between her tightly held cleavage. He was beginning to drain his steam with the way he was fucking her tits. Knowing that if he didn't stop soon he would bust his load early, Mike slowed it down and almost came to a stop. Scarlett took the notice and let go of her tits to give her the chance to open those lips and suck it back between her jaws again. Bobbing her head up and down on him slowly before coming up with a loud pop noise as she looked up in his eyes.  
  
"I don't want you to cum again before I do, get up on the couch and fuck me."   
  
Their eyes met and those words were just what he wanted to hear ringing through his ears. Still holding her hair, he let go and dropped his hands to her arms to pick her up. Scarlett stood in her heels and locked lips with him once more as they kissed. Bringing her hand down on the sofa, Scarlett abruptly broke the kiss to sprawl herself out on her back, inviting him to slip inside her warm loving hole. Mike stood right up and guided his pole towards her entrance. Her eyes shifted back up at him as she spread her legs and then felt the head slip inside before he pushed in.   
  
"Ohhhh yes, come on and fuck me Mike! You know you've wanted to for so many years!"   
  
It was her job to tease him further than he had already been teased. She wanted to bring the animal out of him again, for a man that had waited so long to finally have her, he could be pushed. So far he was taking his time, easing his meat pole into her lovely snatch. Scarlett moaned and brought her hands back up to her huge breasts, playfully squeezing them as she smirked and spoke once more in a voice of temptation.   
  
"I want you to fuck my brains out!"   
  
Mike gripped her legs pulling her forward from the couch and now went to bucking his hips and thrusting hard into her warm pussy. This was just what she wanted to drive out of him; the lustful animal now fucking her like it was no tomorrow. Her big tits shook and trembled within the palms of her hands. Eventually, he had to push himself down to continue his force of fucking her into a frenzy. Scarlett starred back into his eyes and moaned.  
  
"Oh god, that's it! Yes! Fuck me!"  
  
"Like that, baby? You like that!?"   
  
"Yes!!"  
  
With his figure now towering over her body as he fucked her pussy to a pulp, Mike brought his hands to squeeze over those lovely breasts with her. Scarlett caught his eyes, seeing the gaze of hunger that she clearly accepted. After all these years, at last they had become one. He hammered his cock into her hole, over and over pumping it like a mad man. Scarlett gasped a breath as she moaned looking up in his eyes.  
  
"That's it! Keep fucking me, Mike! Make me cum all over your cock!"  
  
"Oh yes, and I'm going to cum too!"  
  
Finally not resisting it anymore, he leaned down and kissed her lips as he continued his thrusting. She took the chance now to wrap her legs around him and poke her tall heels into his ass cheeks. All this did was force him to drive into her harder. He was already close to busting a nut deep within her and now she was begging him for it in her sultry ways.  
  
"Yes! YES! YES! THAT'S IT...FUCK!!"  
  
Clenching her teeth together, it came unexpected to Scarlett as she growled to him with her body shaking. She thought she had time and could withstand the orgasm but Mike refused in his hard thrusts, fucking her gorgeous buxom body to an ecstasy of pleasure. As the man slowed down, he found himself in the same situation, crying out loudly to the woman he had waited all this time for.   
  
"FUCK! OHHHH, YEAH!"   
  
A second orgasm had been reached for Mike as he could feel his cock exploding deep within the warmth of her loving hole. He breathed in hard, looking down at her luxurious body. The sound of their breathing cloaked over the room as Scarlett made eye contact and swallowed before crying out to him.   
  
"That...that was-"  
  
"Fucking amazing!"   
  
The buxom blonde actress laughed hard as Mike finished the sentence for her. She had moved her heels from pressing into his buttocks and allowing him the freedom to move from out of her, exiting his cock from her lovely hole. He moved at her leg, motioning to her to move a bit so he could sit down at the couch next to her body laying there. Scarlett took the invitation to move and begin climb up to her knees. He needed a bit of time to recover from their climax but she knew there was more juice in the tank for one more go with the man that had lusted over her for so long. Scarlett moved to climb up in his lap, blinding him with that epic cleavage he had drooled over and fucked earlier. She giggled and moaned as she straddled herself onto him.   
  
"Such a naughty boy you can be, Mike!"   
  
His hands crawled over her glorious large breasts and squeezed them. Scarlett moaned and put her hand on the back of his head to push him into her gorgeous chest and suffocate him there for a few seconds while he used his tongue to slobber over them. Meanwhile, her hand traveled down below to find his hard cock and stroke it, preparing him for the final turn.   
  
"When's the last time you had a girl get on top and fuck you silly, Mike?"   
  
The man was too busy toying his mouth over her right tit to reply. Mike sucked her nipple between his teeth playfully before coming back up and looking in her eyes to answer that question with a new question.   
  
"When was the last time that Eric came all over your tits?"   
  
Scarlett laughed at that comment and just shook her head at him, teasing while she positioned herself on top and began to ease his cock towards her pussy for one more go.   
  
"Never, actually! You going to blow a load all over them?"   
  
Mike just nodded his head. She had no idea, his ultimate fantasy of her while now he began to moan as felt his cock entering her wet loving entrance once more. Scarlett moaned out, and placed her hands up on his shoulders. This was the final go, as she knew they both were beginning to grow tired and fatigued but she wanted her moans to echo all through the house knowing Eric wouldn't wake up and if anything he would dream of her sleazy romp with his new friend.   
  
"Oh, yeah that's it. I'm gonna fuck you silly Mike."  
  
Scarlett began to move slowly, pushing herself up and down on him. On top from this position, she could blind him with her bouncing breasts, knowing full and well what was his favorite part of her sensual form. Mike spoke up to answer her.  
  
"Yeah and then I'm gonna cum all over your milky white boobs!"   
  
"Oh yes you are, lover! OHHHH, YES YOU ARE!"   
  
That soothing voice of hers had grown louder and soon the only sound between breathing was the loud moans from Scarlett's mouth and the sound of her ass cheeks hitting against his balls with each time she came down. His cock pumped into her hard with each thrust down. Scarlett was in complete control, fucking him at her own pace as Mike smashed his face between her bouncing tits and slobbered over them nastily. She cupped the back of his head with her left hand, while holding onto the couch with her right. Over and over she smashed down onto him, screaming out to him the whole time.   
  
"OH MIKE, YES! YES! YESSSSSS! OHHHH!"  
  
Plop, plop, plop...This was the only sound that could be heard between the moaning of Mike's mouth over her tits and Scarlett screaming for him. It didn't cross his mind once that she could possibly wake Eric's drunk ass from upstairs. Lost in the ecstasy of the pleasure the only thing he could think about was how hard she was fucking him. His hands went and clenched her tits so he could feel them bouncing between his hands and raising his head to look up at her. Scarlett looked down at him and dropped her puffy lips moaning as she seen his eyes.   
  
"OH YEAH, OH YEAH! THAT'S IT!"   
  
As pleasurable as this was having one of the sexiest actresses in Hollywood today fucking him on top, Mike wanted to make sure he busted his last nut all over those gorgeous tits. It was that chance of a lifetime in case he never got to get the opportunity again with his old friend. Moaning out to her, the man cried his request.   
  
"Scarlett baby, you are overwhelming me! I need to fuck those tits again!"   
  
Coming to a sudden halt, the seductive actress moaned breathed in his face, before teasing him. 

"What's that? You want to fuck my big titties and cum all over them? Oh yeah, I know you want to!"   
  
"Yes!"   
  
Scarlett pressed a hard kiss over his lips, kissing him deeply before she began to move off of him. He had unlocked her dirty side as the evening was approaching the final call for their bodies. The buxom blonde went down to her knees, and looked into his eyes just as Mike was getting up to his feet as he knew what he was going to do. She cupped her large mounds and then he got the message and moved his meat pole towards her. She parted a tunnel between her flesh and then he stuck his wet rod between the folds. Scarlett clasped her tits shut and bit her lower lip as she looked up into his eyes and moaned, as her large breasts began to fuck his cock once again.   
  
"Is this what you wanted, Mike? My tits wrapped around your big cock again?"   
  
"Ohhhh yeah baby!"   
  
Never breaking eye contact, Scarlett watched his eyes shift from her face down to watching his cock disappear between the folds of her massive breasts and then back out. Mike groaned, and put one hand over her shoulder as he watched the show, the way she worked him was sure to drive him over the edge of blasting her down in his seed. She wanted to push this man over the edge right now.   
  
"Just like that? My big titties fucking your meaty cock, huh Mike?"  
  
"Oh fucking, yes!"  
  
Mike's voice was turning into a whimpering cry. Scarlett could see the look on his face, much like a wounded animal as she was nearing him to his breaking point. She never released eye contact, while her tits still pounded up and down over his thick cock. Over and over she moved them faster to fuck his cock to a pulp.   
  
"You gonna cum for me, Mike? You going to cum all over my big tits?"   
  
"Fuck yes!"   
  
"Huh? You gonna cum for me!?"  
  
"YES! I'M SO DAMN CLOSE!"   
  
Just the words she needed to hear. Scarlett immediately slowed down her pace and leaned up. She let go of her breasts, and then used her left hand to grab a hold of his cock and push her puffy lips back over the crown of his cock. She sucked it back between her lips, quickly bobbing her head up and down on it. Mike was in heaven, knowing his time was short and Scarlett had become aggressive with the desire of his cum.   
  
"God fucking damn, I'm gonna blow all over you!"   
  
Her mouth quickly came off that cock with a loud pop noise. Scarlett spit on the head as she breathed in and then looked up into his eyes. Taking her free hand she wraps around her chest holding her big epic breasts up for her as her eyes teased him along with her dirty talk.   
  
"Mmmmmm, is that it? You ready to cum all over me?"  
  
"Ohhhhh yes"   
  
Scarlett's hand jerked his cock up and down, begging for it as she raised her neck up, now perfectly cradling her tits over her right arm.   
  
"Gonna shoot that hot load-"   
  
"Oh god yes!"   
  
"All over my big titties?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
Her hand stroked his cock as fast as she possibly could, knowing the time was short. That pouting look curled over his face and the heavy breathing was all that was needed to tell her to prepare for a splash. With a deep breath, it finally happened. A wave of cum spurted of his cock flying over her right cheek and dripping down her chin.   
  
"Mmmmmm"  
  
"OH FUCK! OHHHHHH!"  
  
A soft smile curled over Scarlett's lips as she drained his cock with her hand. The loads of cum didn't shoot as powerful as the initial wave but struck up her neck and drenched her left tit, giving her that perfect 'pearl necklace' that he wanted over her so much. Mike moaned out to her lowering his voice from the yelling he did earlier.   
  
"Ohhhhhh man, look at you baby."   
  
Scarlett ignored his words. Her eyes had went down to her tits as she moved his cock over to her left breast and back to the right, equally drenching it in his load. Once it seemed that she had forced out the last load, she raised it to her mouth and squeezed it hard up against her lips. Milking the final drops into her mouth, she sucked the head before releasing with the sound of a soft kiss. Finally letting her grip fade from his cock, she looked up at him with a smirk.  
  
"You glazed me, didn't you?"  
  
"Fuck yeah I did. Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you look with cum all over your tits?"   
  
She tilted her head with a little smirk before replying back to him. The line of spunk over her cheek and all over her tits shined in his eyes.   
  
"Oh yes, I'm used to hearing that flattering compliment after a good time like this."  
  
Mike smirked down at her. What a day this was, from a small drink invitation to having something out of the past come out and lead to this. Scarlett started to get up from her knees as she took her finger and wiped the line of cum off her cheek and getting the big from her chin and then looking him in the eyes, she sucked it off her finger tips.   
  
"Tastes as sweet as you are, mmmmmmm. I think we better get dressed and you get home. What a time I had with you today."  
  
"Oh yeah, this was the time of my life. Didn't think we would ever cross paths again but I had to have you tonight."  
  
Scarlett giggled at him, she moved to sit her naked body on the couch as Mike went for his clothes scattered on the floor and began to redress. She did nothing but arch herself back and feel her body. She was worn out from the time they spent together, something she had enjoyed very dearly with her old friend. The kind of touch that she had not had in some time, since Eric never could get it on like this. Once he got his pants back on and his shoes, the man turned around with a grin on his face as he decided to tease her a little more.  
  
"Tell me Scarlett, do I fuck better than Eric's stupid drunk ass upstairs?"   
  
She laughed at his comment, sitting back on the couch as she ran her hands up her cum coated breasts. Scarlett could not believe what he just asked her, as if the smile on her face wasn't enough to answer that question.   
  
"There is no contest between you and him. You fucked me like an animal, is the evidence not painted all over my tits?"   
  
Crossing her arms to push them up, Mike's little grin turned into a big smile with his teeth. He couldn't believe how freely she was about all of this. Time had slowed down in his own mind and he had forgotten all about the bar and the fact Eric was passed out upstairs. Putting his shirt back on, he finally had the nerve to bring it up as his eyes wandered down and noticed that she still was wearing those big black high heels.   
  
"You weren't afraid that he ever was gonna wake up and find out what all that screaming downstairs was about?"  
  
"Oh no, I'm used to this. He can never handle so many drinks as he thinks he can. It always ends with him passed out and waking up the next afternoon. He's sleeping like a baby, if he would have heard us he would have rushed down and joined the fun."  
  
Her eyes watched him like a hawk as he dressed back up, but for her she decided to remain naked on the couch. Mike had dressed himself back up fully and now it was time to leave. He turned back to Scarlett and sighed looking at her one last time to make a mental image in his mind of the woman sitting there with his cum still splashed her cleavage.   
  
"Do I get a kiss goodbye?"   
  
Scarlett brought a hand up to her lips and blew him a kiss teasingly. She giggled as she seen him smile from it and then leaned up. He walked over and she placed that goodbye kiss on his lips to wish him off.   
  
"You have a good night and sleep well."  
  
"I know I will babe, you take care too."   
  
"Goodnight Mike."  
  
"Goodnight Scarlett."  
  
"Sweet dreams."  
  
He swaggered out the front door after her final words, the sound of it shutting did nothing but make her sigh. She didn't want to let him go, just as Mike himself did not want to leave. She thought to herself of leaving with him but that would ruin the satisfaction that they now shared a little secret together. Just another week or two and Eric would be a memory in the past anyway. With the sound of the car leaving the driveway, Scarlett got up off the couch and then went down the hallway. Her big heels boomed loudly over the floor as she marched her way to the bathroom before she came to a stop to yell upstairs.   
  
"Eric! Wanna take a bath with me!?"   
  
No answer came, the house was quiet. Eric was still passed out drunk upstairs. Shame on him, even though Mike had worn her out tonight she couldn't deny the dirty side of her mind that he had awakened. Her stomping heels made way to the bathroom and then Scarlett prepared her bath for the night to wash her voluptuous body. All the while, the drunken goofball slept quietly to the rhythm of the booze induced slumber. If anything, the sounds from downstairs of his new friend and girlfriend perhaps gave him a wonderful dream.  
  
 **THE END**


End file.
